Moumakami Clan
*'Name: Moumakami Clan' *'Nicknames: The Blind Shinobi, Unseeing Sight Clan' *'Village of origin: Amegakure ' *Affiliation: Amegakure *Kekkei genkai: "Mekurashigan" *Members: Moumakami Kenmushi' ' Moumakami Clan The Moumakami Clan (盲目神視一族、 Moumakami Ichizoku, Blind Eye Supernatural Sight clan), is a clan that have been present in Amegakure since its founding. They are known for their ability to keep up with normal shinobi despite being blind. History The most popular explanation for their so-called 'kekkei genkai', the Mekurashigan, is that their ancient ancestors were such skilled ninja that they were all used on the most dangerous missions or were targeted for assassination by jealous rivals. There was a high death rate for the clan despite the fact that so many of them were prodigies, and it was in danger of extinction. However, the greatest among the Moumakami gave birth to a child that was blind, and it was culled to avoid weakness in the clan genetics. After a few generations, while the greatest Moumakami was still clan head, it was evident that there was a poison in the blood of the ninja- more blind children were being born, and as time passed, it became harder to cull them all. Eventually, the Moumakami leader died in shame and some of the blind were exiled. At a time of great crisis when there were more blind born than sighted, the Moumakami head decreed that the exile was reversed. Although most of the exiled had died out, few returned with both hope and bitterness in their hearts. They were reluctantly allowed to procreate, and the blind population of the clan rose again. The most striking moment was when a first blind Moumakami became clan head. Due to this disability, the ninja were no longer called upon for dangerous mission or targeted, and their clan flourished. However, the first blind clan head had managed to harness latent skill to find a way around the limitation of no sight- despite them being viewed as weak and unfit to be ninjas due to their loss of sight, he found a way to "see" enough to be a functional ninja. Eventually more blind Moumakami were born who could "see" while being blind, and it became more difficult to stay under the radar of the leader of Amegakure. During the civil war, to ensure the survival of the clan, the Moumakami head decreed that all shinobi training would either be stopped completely or take place in secret. After Pain took control of Amegakure, the Moumakami leader allowed their ninja training to be shown to the Angel who represented the village's God, and she permitted them to qualify as ninja. However, they never divulged their methods, so no other Amegakure ninja knows why they have become part of the shinobi population or how they seem to be able to be competent ninjas. As such, they are often targets for prejudice, humour of bullying, but in the spirit of their clan leader, they endure this because their goal is to better themselves and become as competent as seeing ninjas. Mekurashigan The Mekurashigan (盲視眼, Mekurashigan, Blind Sight Eye), not to be confused with an actual doujutsu, is a skill developed by the first blind Moumakami clan head and passed on through genetics. Instead of seeing normally, the bearer is born blind but has a type of sixth sense which manifests as a type of vision. They can "see" concentrations of chakra and as such, can see other people, although as a large glowing human-shaped mass of chakra rather than with normal sight. They can also see people channelling chakra (though they can see neither the tenketsu or chakra points or the chakra pathways of the system like the Byakugan can) and can distinguish what element of chakra it is by what colour it manifests as. As such, this aids them in their aim to become ninja. However, advanced natures are impossible to figure out as most Moumakami can only tell the five basic colours and often advanced natures have colours that mean that it is impossible to tell what basic elements are combined to make them. In addition to this, because they can only see masses of chakra when it comes to other people, they usually cannot tell what handsigns ninja are making, and even if they have knowledge of a jutsu, they cannot prepare effectively to dodge it because they cannot see the handseals that signal its use. Also, they are physically unable to use genjutsu and are also unaffected by visual genjutsu, although if their hearing or any other functioning sense is targeted it can be affected. Their grasp of ninjutsu is often sloppy as it is harder to make handsigns blind, especially as it requires precision. They cannot usually make handsigns at high speed, which renders it nigh on impossible to use complicated ninjutsu in battle and very difficult to use ninjutsu with less handsigns. However, due to this they have compensated with taijutsu, undergoing strenuous and intensive training to ensure that their taijutsu is up to standards. They are known for their talent in taijutsu, and some of the clan have even been called taijutsu masters. Advanced Abilities The Mekurashigan's basic abilities are not the only skills that come with this kekkei genkai, and masters of the Mekurashigan have additional skills to the ones mentioned above. When someone reaches this stage of expertise, it is often called Shikanshi,( 四感師, Four Senses Master) To an experienced practitioner, every chakra mass that they see gains a sensation that matches it so they can tell a person's identity by the feel of their chakra- they don't have to wait until the person speaks to identify them by their voice. Moreover, when they have reached this level of skill, their other senses are usually at a level that is close to compensating for their lack of sight.